


Enigmatic

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [159]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enigmatic: adjective: en-ig-mat-ik, ee-nig-]: resembling an enigma; difficult to interpret or understand; mysterious</p><p>early 17th century: from French énigmatique or late Latin aenigmaticus, based on Greek ainigma ‘riddle’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigmatic

**Author's Note:**

> a coincidence, I believe, as we are also due to complete Blind Banker in the Lithp series...but the universe is rarely so lazy...
> 
> http://www.wordthink.com/

"How would you describe me, John? Resourceful? Dynamic? Enigmatic?"

 

"Did I really say that?"

"If it's on the blog, you know it's true..."

John laid down his book, took off his glasses and smirked. Sherlock sputtered indignantly, "Yeah, Mr. 'I'm not gay'...."

"Well, it's true..."

"A technicality..."

"Come closer."

"Uh uh."

"Awwwww come on, now, Mr. Mysterious...your cheekbones...that ridiculous swirling coat...the hair that takes hours to do...I don't think the blog would get by censors if I told the actual truth about everything....now, come 'ere, admit it, if you hadn't been so jealous about Sarah, you would've figured out the book faster..."

"I will not!" Sherlock jumped from the bed, threw on his dressing gown and paused at the door.

"I do love you."

"I know."

The stroppy detective stomped into the lounge and picked up his violin, his fingers weren't quite as nimble as they had been back a few years ago, but they could still play, and his intention was more mature, his playing had more...what had John called it, "emotional value"...What the hell did that mean, anyway? He played until his fingers cramped and when he knew John would be asleep; then quietly crept back to bed, softly kissed his husband and turned off the light. 


End file.
